Le tour de la Terre du milieu en 90 ans
by Amelia L
Summary: Catapultée en Terre du Milieu afin d'en assurer la sauve garde, Shilen n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'allier à une compagnie de Nains pour mener à bien sa quête, qui l'emmènera de la Comté à Minas Tirith.
1. Prologue: Dans une maison dans un arbre

Et encore une fanfiction! Jamais je vais réussir à updater ça en temps et en heures! (Tchiseko: mais alors pourquoi tu la publie?!) Heu...  
Bonne lecture! (Et merci d'avance pour les reviews ^^)

Prologue: Dans une maison, en haut d'un arbre...

Shilen était installée confortablement dans son lit, les yeux fermés; dehors le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, mais elle ne dormait pas. L'oreille tendue, tout son être concentré sur sa seule ouïe, la petite fille attendait. Dans la pièce à vivre/cuisine/salon/salle de bains à certaines heures, adjacente à sa chambre, sa mère s'activait. De temps à autre un discret éclat de verre contre du verre ou de deux assiettes qui s'entrechoquent retentissait. Alors que la fillette dans son lit commençait à piquer du nez, on frappa à la porte de la maison. En un instant Shilen était sur ses pieds et postée à l'entrée de sa chambre, regardant discrétement par l'entrebaillure de la porte. Son père et sa mère, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se regardaient dans les yeux. En tendant l'oreille, la petite fille pouvait saisir quelques unes de leurs paroles.

"... ça c'est passé ?

-... pas voulu m'écouter... refuser de le jeter... échoué..."

Ses parents échangèrent un long regard sombre. Puis son père ferma les yeux, soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Enfin, nous n'y pouvons plus rien, ce n'est pas à moi de réparer les erreurs que j'ai commise."

Il se tourna vers la chambre de Shilen.

"Tu ne viens pas embrasser ton père, Shichou?"

Ouvrant grand la porte, la fillette se précipita dans ses bras.

"Papa! Déjà rentré!"

L'homme éclata de rire et la souleva dans les airs.

"Et oui, je suis rentré! Et j'ai une surprise pour toi."

La reposant au sol, il sortit un paquet allongé de sa poche et lui tendit.

"C'est un cadeau d'un ami cher. Il l'a forgé juste pour toi."

Shilen déballa rapidement son cadeau. Entre ses mains reposait maintenant un glaive à la lame épaisse, décoré de motif géométrique et de rûnes mystérieuses.

"Waaaaah! Elle vient d'où, dis?

-D'un monde qui s'appelle la Terre du Milieu"


	2. Chapter 1: Quêtes

**Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! =) (Bon pas la peine de se mentir, personne ne lit cette fanfiction pour l'instant mais on va dire que ça va venir ^^) dites nous ce que vous en pensez, les revivews c'est la vie! =)**

_**Chapitre 1: Quêtes**_

Shilen déglutit péniblement et rafermi sa prise sur la main de son père. à quelques mètres d'eux, la Shaman finissait de dessiner d'étrange motif dans la poussière du sol, tout en marmonnant des phrases incompréensibles.

"Tout va bien se passer."

Shilos s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa fille. Du haut de ses dix ans, l'enfant n'en menait pas large.

"Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai appris, la vie est un fleuve, parfois calme, parfois tumultueux; mais qui ne retourne jamais à sa source. Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin."

La fillette fit la moue.

"Je sais tout ça, Paps, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me faire tatouer.

-Pourquoi ça?"

Shilen détourna la tête. Shilos soupira et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

"Shilen? fit-il d'une voix plus grave.

-C'est Lithen, Paps. Elle dit que ça fait super mal et que certaines personnes s'évanouissent quand on leur injecte l'encre..."

La fillette planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son père, le défiant de lui mentir. Shilos la dévisagea un instant, un sourcil relevé, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Les tatouages... Hahaha! Les tatouages faire mal... Ah, c'est la meilleure de la journée, celle là!

-Paps! Arrête de rire! C'est pas drôle!"

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes à Shilos pour se calmer et quand il put regarder sa fille sans éclater de rire, il la serra dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Shilen, se faire tatouer est le moment le plus important dans la vie d'un Aores et il n'est absolument pas douloureux, c'est peut être même un des plus agréables que tu vivras jamais. Le sentiment d'être en parfaite harmonie avec soi-même... C'est incroyable."

Le regard perdu au dessus de la tête de sa fille, Shilos passa inconsciemment les doigts sur ses propres tatouages, qui courraient sur ses avant bras. Figures géométriques noires construites symétriquement, elles remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules où elles s'arrêtaient brusquement. Une toux sèche interrompit ses réflexions. La Shaman avait fini de lire l'avenir dans les dessins de poussière et dévisageait le père et sa fille d'un air grave.

"Il est temps."

Ils s'installèrent sous la tente de la Shaman.

"Les esprits m'ont parlée, Shilen aux yeux bridés, et ils m'ont montrée ton destin."

Tout en parlant, la petite femme s'activait autour du foyer, jetant des poudres mystérieuses et des plantes bizarres dans les flammes. Les ombres refluèrent, la fumée se concentra en spirales ondoyantes et la Shaman alluma un calumet dont elle se mit à tirer des bouffées colorées.

"En Terre du Milieu tu te rendras, pour rétablir la paix, ta quête tu devras, ne jamais oublier. Au côté du mage gris, tu voyageras, et de 14 nains aigris, tu t'occuperas. Et ce monde en changement, sera jusqu'à ta mort, à la fois ton trésor et ton emprisonnement."

Assis très droit à côté de sa fille, Shilos se raidit encore plus.

"Alors elle va partir pour toujours?"

La Shaman lui lança un regard noir.

"Oui, Shilen ne reviendra pas de son voyage. Il lui faudra toute sa vie pour mener à bien ses quêtes.

-Mes quêtes? On peut en avoir plusieurs? demanda Shilen en dévisageant la Shaman.

-Oui. Les esprits m'ont confiés la première... Mais la deuxième me reste dissimulée. Tu devras la découvrir par toi même, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas en mesure de t'expliquer la nature de tous tes tatouages. Cependant, il est déjà arrivé que les espritsr reviennent vers moi au court de l'apprentissage. Plus de détails, nous aurons alors."

La Shaman se leva et vint s'accroupir devant la fillette, son nez aquilin touchant presque celui de l'enfant.

"Il est question de voyage surprise, d'anneau magique et d'enfant à surveiller. Mais je peux déjà te donner un conseil, suis ton instinct. Il en aura sauvé plus d'un avant toi."

La vieille femme se redressa.

"Viens avec moi, nous allons appliquer tes tatouages. Shilos, je ne peux que te conseiller de te remettre au langage commun, elle va avoir besoin de leçon de linguistique."

Sur ses mots, elle agrippa la petite fille par l'épaule et elles disparurent derrière les pans de la tente.


	3. Chapter 2: Départ

**Et enfin la suite des aventures de Shilen qui débarque aujourd'hui en Terre du Milieu!**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Départ

Shilen se réveilla se matin là avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Dehors, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur la jungle, que déjà la jeune femme allait et venait à travers la maison. La veille, elle avait eu 23 ans. Aujourd'hui, elle partait pour la Terre du Milieu.

Les jours de Départ, le village perché bruissait d'une activité particulière. Il n'est pas dans les mœurs des gens des Arbres de redouter le Départ d'un des leurs, en fait, il leur arrivait plus souvent de faire la fête que de se morfondre. Sur la plateforme principale, là où avait l'habitude de se réunir le conseil des anciens, la Shaman avait dessiné les écritures secrètes qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir le portail vers la Terre du Milieu. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et peint son visage selon la tradition; sa longue cape rapiécée battue par le vent lui donnant un air de corbeau.

"Il est temps, fit la vieille femme d'une voix grinçante."

Shilen se contenta d'acquiescer, trop excité pour répondre. La Shaman tourna le dos à la foule attroupée sur l'esplanade et commença à murmurer une formule magique. Les contours des écritures commencèrent à onduler, comme l'air près du sol les jours de grandes chaleurs, et une arche de lumière s'éleva devant la vieille sorcière, illuminant les feuilles des arbres.

"Avance, Shilen fille de Shilos, dit-elle, entamant là le dialogue rituel entre la Shaman et l'Envoyé."

Shilen s'avança jusqu'au centre de la plateforme en deux enjambées avant de s'agenouiller.

"Es-tu prête?  
-Je le suis, Vieille Mère.  
-Promets-tu de servir la cause du Grand Tout et d'être la gardienne de l'équilibre entre l'ombre et la lumière?  
-Je promets.  
-Bien."

La Shaman enflamma une poignée d'herbes odorantes, les agita autour de Shilen en baragouinant dans un langage secret et les lança à travers le portail lumineux.

"Va, enfant des arbres, et puisse le Grand Tout te venir en aide durant ta quête."

Shilen se redressa, jeta son sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers son père. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans son regard, il lui souriait joyeusement. La jeune femme y puisa du courage et lui lançant un dernier regard empli d'amour, elle traversa le portail.

Le sol était dur sous son visage. Quand Shilen ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à regarder un ver de terre déposer la terre qu'il avait ingurgité précédemment sous son nez, elle soupira. Se redressant, la jeune femme observa les allant tour. Elle était au milieu d'une grande plaine vallonnée et verdoyante. Au loin, sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait jusqu'à elle, chevauchait un vieil homme barbu.

* * *

**Mais qui est donc ce vieil homme barbu? Je me le demande... ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Gandalf le gris

**Note auteur: Merci Lolo! Tu es ma première revieweuse! =) je posterais régulièrement juste pour toi ^^ (et un mois plus tard... enfin le chapitre suivant, bravo Amy! Maisheu! J'ai pas fait exprès! (et voici un parfait exemple de schizophrénie ^^ ))**

**Bref. Voilà le chapitre 3 des aventures de Shilen!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Gandalf le gris

Shilen regarda le vieil homme. Il portait une longue robe grise et sa barbe atteignait sa ceinture, et il semblait ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait. La jeune femme essaya encore une fois.

"Moi Shilen, moi venir avec vous pour aider petits êtres velus!"

Le magicien tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe, enfumant Shilen au passage qui se mit à tousser si fort qu'elle cru que ces poumons lui sortaient par la gorge. Quand elle se fut calmée, le vieil homme la regarda dans les yeux et, levant un sourcil, recommença à baragouiner dans sa langue, bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse comprendre.

"Que vous arrive-t-il demoiselle? Je ne connais aucun peuple de la Terre du Milieu qui vous ressemble..."

Ah! Terre du Milieu! Voilà un terme qu'elle connaissait.

"Ya! Terre du Milieu! Moi venir aider choses vivantes Terre du Milieu!

-Vous venez aider les habitants de la Terre du Milieu? Comme c'est étrange, moi aussi j'ai été envoyé ici pour cette tâche."

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa pipe et Shilen se boucha le nez le temps que la fumée se dissipe. Quelles herbes fumaient les êtres de cette contrée, elle l'ignorait, mais qu'est ce qu'elles pouvaient sentir mauvais! Rien à voir avec le tabac de la Shaman ramassait en haut des arbres chez elle. Le magicien sembla s'apercevoir que son interlocutrice développait des trésors d'apnée pour éviter la fumée de sa pipe aussi vida-t-il cette dernière sur le bord du chemin.

"Je suis moi même originaire des rivages gris, puis-je vous demander votre région d'origine?

-Heu... moi... Heu..."

Shilen se détourna du magicien et se mit à jurer.

"Saperlipopette! Par les racines de l'arbre des origines! Papa, tu devais m'apprendre à parler pour que je puisse me débrouiller! Quand je reviendrais, ça va..."

Ah. Certes. Elle ne devait pas revenir. Soudain prise de lassitude, elle se laissa tomber sur un rocher et se pris la tête dans les mains. Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire de compassion. Bizarrement, son expression indiquait qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Ma bonté me perdra, soupira-t-il."

Shilen releva la tête quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Visiblement, vous avez très envie de m'accompagner, et bien que je comprenne pas ce qui a pu vous mettre une telle idée en tête, je ne vais pas m'y opposer. Mettons nous en route, nous avons encore du chemin jusqu'à Brie."

Il avait parlé lentement et avec douceur, comme pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre chaque mot. La jeune femme lui sourit. Si elle avait bien compris, elle était sur la bonne voie avec ce vieux fou.

"Par contre je vous préviens, Thorin Ecudechêne n'est pas des plus facile à supporter..."

* * *

**Et voilà! Encore pardon pour le retard et pour les fautes d'orthographe (très certainement) mais je n'ai pas eu de relectrice pour ce chapitre =)**


End file.
